Sandrock High
by Lady Deathscythe
Summary: First fanfic, please R&R. (Contains many fainting pilots and later, Relena-bashing)
1. Burning Braid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, and even if I said I did (which I didn't) there's no point in suing me coz I don't have any money anyway. Besides, I plan to spend any money I ever get on the essential things in life like a Wing Zero action figure, Gundam Wing Operation 1 CD, and maybe a life-size Heero Yuy poster - not that I've ever seen one... Oh well!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anyway please R&R (that's Read and Review) and hopefully enjoy! By the way, if you don't like it don't flame coz I'll just ignore you anyway.Oh yeah, the characters might be slightly OOC (that's Out Of Character for anyone who doesn't already know).  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Aaaagh!"  
Heero Yuy looked up as he heard the sound. He stopped typing, went to the door of the I.T classroom and poked his head out of the door.  
"Duo, wait!" yelled a voice.  
Duo was running down the hall yelling while Quatre was chasing after him, yelling at him to stop. The tip of Duo's braid was on fire.  
"Someone help me!!"  
  
Heero grabbed a fire extinguisher from inside the classroom, aimed it at Duo and pulled the trigger. (* Is that the right word to use? I couldn't decide*)  
Quatre reached Heero's side just as he set the extinguisher down. The hallway was full of foam. Then Duo emerged from it, soaking wet, and with a sour expression on his face.  
  
Trowa came down the hall, with a smirk on his face. "Did you save your hair?"  
Duo who was now wringing out his sopping braid gave Trowa a glare.  
Quatre lifted Duo's hair to get a closer look at the tip. "It's not that bad Duo," he said comfortingly. "You only lost about an inch."   
"WHAT?!"   
"Duo? Are you okay?" Quatre said as he kneeled over the Deathscythe pilot. He looked up at Trowa and Heero. "He's out cold."  
Heero looked at Duo, who was face down on the floor. "Let's get him to the nurse's office," he said, pulling Duo up with Trowa's help.   
The two pilots made their way to the nurse's room half carrying and half dragging the unconscious Duo with them, and with Quatre following close behind.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei grinned as Duo sat down next to him at the lunch table. "Hey Duo. You look different. What happened? No wait, let me guess - you got a hair cut right?"  
Trowa laughed. Quatre smiled and Heero just smirked. Duo glared at Trowa and Quatre - the two quickly got their expressions under control. Duo glared at Heero, who gave him his patented 'deathglare'. Duo looked the other way.  
  
"Well Maxwell? Aren't you going to say anything?" Wufei asked, the grin still plastered on his face.  
"Shut up you justice freak."  
"Hey, don't tell me to shut up! I'm not the one who set fire to my hair!"  
"Guys, do you have to argue over every little thing?" Quatre said with a sigh.  
"My hair is not 'every little thing', it just so happens that it's important to me. Do you have any idea how long I've been growing my hair? It's never ever been cut, not even once. So do you really think tha -."  
Heero suddenly broke into the conversation. "How did you burn your hair anyway?" he asked curiously.  
Duo sighed. "I was in the Home Ec room. I turned around too fast and my hair whipped across the stove."  
Trowa looked at Wufei. "You should have seen him. He was running down the halls wailing like a banshee."  
"That's not surprising. It is Duo after all," Wufei said matter-of-factly.   
"Fine, everyone have a laugh at my expense. It doesn't matter to me. When you've destroyed all my confidence and I'm in therapy I'll send you guys the bills."  
  
"Are you finished ranting?" asked Heero.  
"Yeah."  
"Good, because it's time to go," Heero said as he stood up.  
"But I'm still eating!"  
'RING!!'  
"Too bad Duo, there's the bell," Trowa said. "Maybe you should spend more time eating and less time arguing with Wufei."  
Wufei laughed.  
"You too Wufei," Trowa added.  
Wufei stopped laughing. "Injustice..." he began muttering under his breath.  
Quatre stood up. "You coming Trowa?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"We'll meet you outside the music room after fifth period, okay guys?"  
"See you later Quatre, Trowa." Heero stood up. "Come on braid boy, we're going to be late."  
"Coming," Duo said around a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
The four left Wufei at the table, still spouting about justice, or in this case, injustice.  
"Justice is the core of everything that's worthwhile in the world. Without justice there is only injustice, and injustice is the root of all evil. It -. " He suddenly seemed to notice that he'd been left alone. "INJUSTICE!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Quatre stopped playing his violin and looked at Trowa, who had also stopped and was standing with his flute in one hand.   
"Did you hear that?"  
"Don't worry Quatre, it was probably just the wind."  
"I must be under a lot of stress - that or I've been spending too much time with Wufei. I could've sworn I heard someone shout 'injustice'."  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, an enraged teenage Chinese boy was yelling. "Nataku! We must destroy all of the injustice in the world, before it takes over the Earth and the colonies!"  
"WUFEI CHANG! It's not playtime now, lunch is over so get to your lesson immediately!"  
"Injustice..."  
  



	2. Silent Laughter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here's the second part, please review. Is this a load of crap or what? I wrote it in a hurry because I had lots of ideas (one of the first times I haven't had writer's block) and that's why I'm updating so soon. (And I changed the censoring just to be on the safe side)

DISCLAMER: Do not own Gundam, or anything else that I'll get in trouble for owning, so don't sue.

Chapter 2

Wufei walked slowly out of the detention hall and calmly down the corridor. He paused for a moment at the door leading to the school's outdoor basketball courts, then opened it and went outside, closing the door behind him.

Heero and Duo were playing on one of the courts; Trowa and Quatre were watching, Quatre yelling encouragement to Duo, and Trowa silent as usual.

Wufei walked over to where Quatre and Trowa were standing, paused for a moment and then yelled out, "FREEEDOMMM!!!"

"Aaaaghhh!!" Quatre yelled. Frightened out of his wits, he jumped straight into Trowa's arms. 

Heero and Duo stopped playing and turned to stare at their fellow pilots. Duo was grinning uncontrollably and even Heero had a smirk on his face.

Trowa just stood there, face expressionless as always. Quatre blushed bright red and climbed down out of Trowa's arms.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Trowa didn't say anything. Then suddenly, his face began to twitch slightly, he started smiling and the next thing the startled pilots saw was Trowa, laughing his guts out and tears streaming down his face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"He's gone nuts!" Duo said alarmed.

Wufei and Quatre slowly started backing away from the now insanely gleeful pilot of Heavyarms. "I think I'd rather go back to detention," said Wufei.

Heero pulled his gun out of Deathscythe-knows-where, since he didn't have it with him in the first place.

"Omae o korosu," he said, pointing the gun at Trowa.

Trowa laughed even harder. Quatre stared at Heero and Trowa wide eyed.

Then Heero smirked. "Okay then Trowa, I've got a better idea. If you don't stop laughing right now, I'll shoot a hole in your hair."

Trowa immediately stopped laughing, and both Quatre and Duo breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, since Trowa stopped laughing so suddenly, he started to hiccup instead.

Heero lowered his gun in defeat. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" he wailed. He started bawling like a five-year-old.

"You weakling!" Wufei gasped. He then fainted from the shock of seeing the Perfect Soldier cry.

Heero fell into Duo and kept crying, soaking his fellow pilot's shoulder in the process. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Heero! Aaaaghh! Quatre, get him off me!" Duo tried to push Heero off him and instead fell over the now unconscious Wufei, landing with Heero on top of him. "Eeeewww! You're drooling on my braid!"

Trowa, who still hiccupping, reached over to help Duo and took hold of Heero's arms. Quatre was staring at the three pilots with impossibly wide eyes. Wufei chose this moment to wake up, and when he saw the scene that was unfolding in front of him, he promptly fainted again.

Quatre looked at the mass of squirming arms and legs that was Heero, Duo and Trowa. He sighed to himself and shook his head. "They've all gone nuts," he said shaking his head sadly. He turned around and walked away, tripping over Wufei in the process. "Maybe a nice cup of tea will help to calm my nerves…"

The only remaining sane pilot (Duo - how weird.) could have sworn he heard a voice in the distance yelling, "No master Quatre, not the tea!!!!" 

Duo was still yelling, "Quatre, Quatre help me! Come baaaaaack!!!!" 

Quatre didn't look back at Duo. "Yes, tea is what I need," he said to himself. "It'll calm me down and hopefully by the time I've finished everything will be back to normal."

(Lady D: NORMAL?! A homicidal and suicidal pilot who's got this really annoying problem of saying "Omae o korosu" to almost everyone he meets, an annoying braided baka with a mouth the size of a small colony and an even bigger appetite, a silent clown, a BLOND Arabian who's addicted to TEA and a Chinese justice freak who talks about 'Justice and Injustice' 24/7?! That's normal, yeah…) (Sorry, I got carried away.)

Just then, for apparently no reason at all, Trowa stopped hiccupping and Heero stopped crying. The two untangled themselves from the braided pilot and stood up. Heero wiped his eyes on Duo's sleeve and said, "Trowa, wanna see how I upgraded my laptop?"

"…" Trowa replied.

"Okay, let's go," Heero said in his usual monotone.

Duo stared in shock at the pilots of the Wing Zero and Heavyarms. Then he fainted, joining Wufei in dreamland. 

Okay, what did you think? No flames please, I'm just trying to get you to laugh, but you probably just think I'm insane. If no one likes this, I might stop to put you out of your misery, but then again I might not. Next one will be up soon! (hopefully)


	3. Relena Arrives (oh no!)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got nine reviews so far and that's better than nothing so here's the third part. I still don't have a plot (so the answer to Lady Maggie's question is 'I have no idea!'), so I'll just stop when I run out of ideas, unless someone else has any ideas for this fic. If you do, or there's a character you want to see in the fic later please send me an e-mail. [mailto:yasmin@reddevil1.fsnet.co.uk.][1]

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other copyrighted material, so you can't sue me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! (Sorry. Too much coffee.)

Scene: Another _normal _day. 1st period. Maths.

Quatre looked out of the classroom window and watched as Wufei got smacked in the head with a girl's school bag, for calling her a 'weak onna'. Heero followed Quatre's gaze, and smirked as Wufei fell to the floor, unconscious, for the third time (so far) in this fic. (Sorry to all Wufei fans, it's just easier to keep him comatose. I promise I won't in the next part!)

Suddenly, the two pilots heard a piercing scream. They looked over at the teacher; he was slumped in his chair with a hangover, and he was snoring loudly. "Come on Heero, let's go see what that was."

"Mission accepted," he replied in his usual boring monotone.

"Do you have to say that?"

Quatre and Heero made their way out of the classroom dodging various missiles: paper aeroplanes, chalk, chairs, you get the idea. Anyway, when they got outside they were greeted with the sight of Trowa standing at the edge of the outdoor pool, soaking wet, smelling faintly of chlorine, and his hair had done a 90-degree drop.

"Trowa, what's going on?" Quatre asked.

"…." Trowa pointed to the pool.

Duo was in the pool, braid undone, and he didn't look too happy. Then he noticed Heero.

"Hey Heero, you'd better run while you still can," he said. "I can only hold her back for so long."

It was then that both Heero and Quatre noticed strands of blond hair mixed in with Duo's.

"It can't be…" The Perfect Soldier was in a panic.

"Calm down Heero," Quatre said soothingly. "Everything is going to be alright."

"NO. It can't be! It's-."

"HEEEEEERRROOOOOO!"

"Relena!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh!" Heero screamed like a little girl.

"Too late," sighed Duo.

Relena climbed out of the pool and latched onto Heero's arm, soaking him in the process. "Heeeerrrrrrooo! I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you get my letters – I sent you six. And nineteen e-mails, well actually I got Pagan to send them, I couldn't figure out how to get the writing on the screen. I think I used the wrong kind of pen. Why didn't you return my calls? And why didn't you reply to the e-mails?"

Duo snickered. " 'Cause not even the 'Perfect Soldier' can reply to nineteen e-mails, six letters and about 163 phone calls in one day."

"197 at last count," Quatre told Duo.

"Quatre, get her off me!" Heero pleaded with the tea-loving Arab.

Relena didn't even notice, probably too busy planning tortures for the poor pilot of Wing Zero.

Quatre looked at his friend apologetically. "Heero… there's something I need to tell you…" he began.

"WHAT?" Heero asked in a strained voice.

"Um, well, Relena's not here for a social visit. She's coming to school here."

Heero's eyes widened, then he looked at Quatre in despair. He pulled his gun out of hammerspace and knocked himself out with it. 

Relena still didn't notice, despite the fact that she was still holding on to his arm. She suddenly realised (as quickly as is possible for an amoeba in only relatively human form) that Heero was no longer supporting himself, then she toppled, pilot and all, back into the chlorine infested pool.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAAHAAAAA!!!!"

The sound of manic laughter echoed all around the school.

"Heero and Relena, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

"MEEEOOWWWW!!" 

"POKEBALL GO!HAHAHAHAHAAAAH!"

Duo looked at the Heavyarms pilot and sighed, while Quatre backed away trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Come on Trowa. There's a good pilot. Let's go find your medication," Duo said slowly.

Trowa was on his hands and knees, crawling around by the edge of the pool. He crawled over to Duo and rubbed his head against the God of Death's leg. He made a strange noise that sounded freakily like a growl.

Duo glanced over at Quatre, who was watching them wide-eyed.

"It's okay Quatre. Trowa just thinks he's a lion."

"That's okay Duo, I don't really want to know."

"Heck, you should've seen him yesterday, he attacked the postman!"

Quatre fled.

"Was it something I said?"

Kinda stupid I know, but I was in a weird mood (which is probably quite normal for me). Review please, and like I said, if you have any ideas, send them to me. That or any requests for bashing of characters – someone asked for the other pilots to beat up Wufei – but can you really see Quatre (what a sweetie!) doing that?

Lady Deathscythe ^_^

   [1]: mailto:yasmin@reddevil1.fsnet.co.uk.



End file.
